1. Field of the Invention
Improved Wash Water Supplying Drive Head and Scraper and Cutter Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of the apparatus disclosed and claimed in my co-pending application above-identified it has been found that the flexible tubular member that supplies wash water to the tubular member being descaled and that extends through the drive head has a relatively short life and the descaling assembly used in my prior art apparatus does not assure that all scale will be removed from a tubular member, particularly when it is hard and rocky in character.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in which the passage for wash water through the drive head is of such construction that it is subjected to a minimum of flexing and abrasion, and as a result the drive head assembly will have a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance attention.
Another object of the invention is to supply a scraper assembly that both cuts and scrapes scale from the interior surface of a tubular member as the latter is rotated, and by water discharged from the driving head rearwardly through the tubular member either during the straightening thereof or the removal of scale from the interior, maintaining the temperature of the tubular member sufficiently low as to not be detrimental to the metal defining the tubular member without raising the temperature of the tubular member during this operation to the extent that the raised temperature is detrimental to the metal defining the tubular member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single apparatus and method of using the same on which a tubular member may be removably disposed to be subjected to a sequence of operations in which the tubular member has foreign material removed both from the interior thereof by a combined cutting and scraping action, is straightened, is hydraulically tested, and with the threads of the tubular member cleaned of foreign material.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of using the same for the reconditioning of tubular members, and the segregation of serviceable tubular members from unserviceable ones thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to supply an apparatus and method of using the same in which hard material deposited as a layer in a tubular member, or a cement core in the tubular member is fractured by sequentially transversely deforming sections of the tubular member and then removing the hard deposited material or cement from the tubular member by a combined cutting and scraping action during which time the tubular member is maintained relatively cool by discharging water longitudinally and rearwardly through the tubular member, and the water carrying cutting and chips therewith to discharge through the rearward end of the tubular member.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of using the same to both straighten and remove foreign material from the interior and exterior of a metallic tubular member without raising the temperature of the tubular member to the extent that the physical properties of the metal defining the same will be impaired.